In conventional packet communications systems, a packet has a comparatively large and variable length. One system for transmitting information in packets with fixed, predetermined lengths is referred to as the ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) system. Such a system allows voice, video and data signals to be processed and transmitted in the same way. The individual packets are normally called cells. The cells each contain a cell header, whose information allows switching and/or assignment of the respective cell. In ATM communications devices, in particular communications network devices, high-speed and broadband transmission is possible at a transmission rate of more than 150 Mb/s.
One problem with ATM communications devices is the level of the transmission rate on a transmission path when a jam of ATM cells has formed there. This problem is described in detail in the German Patent Application 19810058.2, corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 09/623,775, filed Sep. 8, 2000. This refers to ATM systems in which a plurality of ATM cells are in each case assigned to a common frame. These frames are data packets of variable length, in a relatively narrow sense. If, for example, a cell in such a frame is lost or has been damaged, it is undesirable for the remaining cells in the same frame to be transmitted further over a transmission path of an ATM device, since the complete information in the frame would no longer be received at the end of the transmission path. The ATM system would thus be unnecessarily loaded dynamically. Particularly when a jam occurs on the transmission path, it is necessary to remove the remaining cells in the frame as quickly and effectively as possible.
It has thus been proposed for ATM cells in a specific frame to be removed in each case when an individual ATM cell arrives at the end of a queue. Such queues are used, in particular, to control a sequence of ATM cells at the end and/or at the start of a transmission path. According to a method which is described in the above-mentioned Patent Application and which is called Partial Packet Discard (PPD in the following text), the first and, if present, other cells in the frame which are already located in the queue are not removed, but only all the newly arriving cells in the frame, with the exception of the last cell of the frame. The PPD method has the disadvantage that at least the first and the last cell in the frame still have to remain in the queue.
The abovementioned Patent Application discloses a further method, according to which all the cells in a frame, from the first cell to the last cell, are removed from the ATM communications device upon arrival in a queue. This method, which is called Early Packet Discard (EPD in the following text), has the advantage that no residual cells remain from a damaged frame, or from a frame which is to be removed for other reasons, and the maximum possible space is thus available for other ATM cells. However, the EPD method cannot be applied to frames whose first cell has already been added to the queue.
The transmission of information using the Internet is an example of communication networks via which information is transmitted in packets with a comparatively large and variable length. The Internet protocol TCP/IP is used in this case, which supports the transmission of frames with a variable length. In practice, these networks have an interface to ATM networks. For this reason, the information contained in data packets has to be converted to ATM cells, and vice versa.
For this purpose a frame initial code, for example, is stored which denotes that ATM cell immediately in front of the first ATM cell of the frame in the queue. This information normally exists in the cell header of the last cell of the frame, namely, as a rule, in the so-called AAU bit in the cell type field (payload type field) of the cell header. Furthermore, the ATM cells are numbered so that, in the end, the majority of the ATM cells can be assigned to a data packet.
German Patent Application 198 100 58.2 describes a further method for how ATM cells can be removed when overlaod situations occur in a frame. This method, which is also called the LPD method, is particularly useful when a decision has been made to discard the second part of the frame while the first part is still located in the queue in the ATM system. In this case, the first part of the frame is removed from the queue, and the remaining cells are dealt with in the same way as in the EPD method. However, the problem arises here of inefficient handling of the cells in an overload situation.